


your tubbo’s here( the nightmare is gone ).

by RayJayO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, No Romance, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, these tags are all over the place my goodness-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayJayO/pseuds/RayJayO
Summary: Stupid, stupid, stupid.Tommy had gotten himself hurt. Again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 161





	your tubbo’s here( the nightmare is gone ).

**Author's Note:**

> *whip nae naes* GUESS WHO’S BACK WITH ANOTHER ONESHOT
> 
> As the tags suggest, there’s gonna be some emotional manipulation and physical abuse in the middle :[ if that isnt your cup of tea, then DONT READ IT. Please prioritize your mental health over some short story about a minecraft roleplay! :] ❤️💜❤️💜✨✨

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

Tommy had gotten himself hurt. Again. It hadn’t been a big accident,  just a creeper that exploded while he wasn’t looking; he had lost the flowers he’d been gathering though. The blond slowly walked home, wincing as his left arm twitched in pain. _I have to make sure Tubbo doesn’t find out what happened, I don’t want to bother him about this... ** ~~weak WEAK YOU DONT DESERVE TO GO BACK AFTER LOSING EVERYTHING~~**_

_**~~  
~~**_ The boy limped into their little cottage, heading towards the room he shared with the other one. He flopped down on his bed and heaved out a sigh.

“Damn it, Tubbo needed those flowers for the bee sanctuary... what am I gonna tell him-“

“Tell me what?”

  
A yell escaped Tommy’s mouth at the sudden interruption of Tubbo’s voice. He shot up from where he laid and looked over to see his friend standing by doorway, his head tilted in curiosity. **~~_oh no he’ll know and he’ll be MAD HE’LL FORCE ME TO LEAVE NONONONO_~~**

“O-Oh, big man! Its nothing I just-“

“Tommy.” He froze at the chilling tone.

  
Tubbo strode over and sat down next to him. Tommy yelped as the brunet grabbed his injured arm and pulled the sleeve up, revealing the burn wound. He hissed at his friend’s tight grasp on his arm, pulling away in desperation and fear. **~~_HE KNOWS HE K N OW S HE KNOWS YOU’RE WEAK HE KNOWS_~~**

“Tommy, what- _what happened?”_

  
Tommy said nothing, his mind already far, far away in the past. The boy’s hand on his arm was now bigger and gloved, and had a much harsher grip on him. A concerned expression shifted into a blank, cracked smiley face, one that betrayed only barely-controlled anger from the owner’s voice behind it.

  
_”What happened, Tommy.”_

_ ”I didn’t mean to fall, Dream, I- it was an accident...“ His voice was quiet, quiet and broken, knowing what would come next. _

_  
_ _ “An accident... I thought you were stronger than this. You’re not weak, are you?” Dream’s grasp on Tommy’s broken arm tightened even more, his other hand reaching up to pat the boy’s head. His breath hitched, hitched in **deep** fear. The man seemed to notice this, and the hand on his hair curled around his locks. _

_ “Oh, Tommy. Tommy, Tommy, **Tommy**. Are you  ** scared ** of me?” He cried out as he was suddenly thrown to the ground. A boot stomped down hard on his broken arm, making him scream in pain. _

_  
_ _ “DREAM, NO PLEASE- PLEASE IM SORRY I- IM NOT SCARED I PROMISE I JUS-“ _

_ “Shut **up** , Tommy. Oh.... oh I can’t f—king believe this...” The masked man paced around the room and laughed maniacally, making Tommy shiver. _

_ “All I’ve done is care for you, Tommy, all I’ve done is make sure you stay **strong** here and you have the THOUGHT to be scared of ME? **ME?** The only person who’s visited you, the only one who’s given a single **F—K** about you since your exile? Unbelievable.” _

_ Tommy trembled, closing his eyes shut. The boy didn’t dare move, didn’t dare breathe . He stiffened as he heard Dream’s footsteps move closer to him, and whimpered as he felt a gloved hand brush his cheek . _

_ “Oh, why do I bother wasting my time with a **weak** boy like you, Tommy? Maybe.... maybe I should just leave you, yeah? Would that be better?” Tommy’s eyes flew open at that, panic shooting through his system. He tried to sit up, hissing as he cradled his broken arm, facing Dream. The man’s mask had been pulled aside during his pacing, revealing cold green eyes. _

_  
“N- no, Dream please d- please dont leave me **please** you’re my only friend I cant- PLEASE, I’ll make sure to be stronger, I wont be weak just d- just dont leave me...” Dream smiled at that, and pulled Tommy into his arms.  _

_  
“Of course, of course. Im sorry, Toms, its just... it hurts. To see you like this.” The boy nodded quickly, blinking back tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Dream’s rested on his hair again, the other one on his broken arm, **caging him in.** _

  
“-ommy- TOMMY!” Tommy gasped, and found himself shaking violently, gentle hands on his shoulders.  _~~** Why was Dream being  ** ~~ _ ~~** gentle ** ~~ _~~** with him? Was this a trap was he waiting for him to pull down his walls and then attack him NON O ** ~~ _

The blond then realized that instead of a bruised and broken arm, clean bandages had been wrapped around a burn wound instead. He blinked. _When did I get a burn wound- when did Dream **help** me-_

_  
_ “...Tommy?”

He looked up. Instead of hard shards of green ice, his eyes met soft pools of teal. His voice was pitifully quiet when he spoke.

“T- Tubbo..?” A smile that showed only comfort and peace broke sadly across Tubbo’s face.

“That’s me. Im here, Tommy.”

An uncontrollable sob made its way out of the blond’s mouth as he fiercely wound his arms around the other boy. The brunet said nothing and only hugged him, rubbing soothing circles into his friend’s back. Tommy _clung_ to Tubbo, burying his face into his neck as he cried. He hummed and turned to press a warm kiss into his temple, continuing to rub his back comfortably. 

“Im here, Tommy,” he repeated as he rested his chin on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Your Tubbo’s here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Please check my twitter out for art and brainrot from yours truly! :> and perhaps think of following? 😳👉👈  
> TWITTER: @RayJayOO


End file.
